Why is This happening
by rolofreak1990
Summary: Just read. It's a Rolo story. Chapter 10: Epilogue up! LoganOroro OCOC (COMPLETE)
1. Christmas

Summary: Takes place two years after Apocalypse. It's Christmas and Ororo and Logan have just gotten engaged. One month later Ororo finds out that she's pregnant. While waiting for the right time to tell Logan, they find out that he has a daughter and a wife who have been looking for him for the past 15 years. After a couple of days Ororo finds that Logan is falling in love with his wife all over again. Knowing that he will have to choose between her and his wife, Ororo helps him, by breaking off the engagement, and not telling him that she's pregnant. Four years later she is invited back to the Institute by Charles for a couple of days for Christmas and New Years. Ororo and her daughter Gabrielle, come back to the mansion. Gabrielle meets her father for the first time and Ororo and Logan eventually get back together.

Chapter 1:

It was Christmas day in Bayville and thanks to Ororo Monroe it was a white one. Over at the Xavier Institute it was very merry. Every one was over with their families except a selected few. Rogue was going to go to Germany with Kurt but their flight got cancelled. Logan was going to go with Ororo to her sisters house but Vi's husband took her to Paris. Their were two other students that arrived right after Apocalypse. They were both orphans. One was a girl named Tiana from the Dominican Republic. She was 14 and had the power to morph into animals. The other was a boy named Anthony form Italy. He was 15 and had the power of Super strength and flight.

They agreed with each other saying that these past two Christmases have been the best for them. Anyway those people along with Hank and Charles were at the Institute and, like always, Ororo was the first one to wake up. Like everyday she woke up at six o'clock. She got out of bed and took a shower. After her shower she put on black jeans and a red t-shirt that showed her figure. She just put on red slippers that Logan had given her. She put her hair up in a pony tail. When she looked at the clock it was 6:45.

She walked out of her room and walked down the hall to Logan's door. She knew it was early but she wanted to wake him up. As quiet as possible she opened his door and ip toed over to his bed. Luckily he was on his side facing her. She got down to her knees and placed a very soft kiss on his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and once they were open all the way and he knew who was in front of him he smiled. "That's wonderful."

He placed a hand on her cheek and she placed her hand on his. "What's wonderful?"

"Waking up, and the thing I see is the face of an angel."

Ororo blushed slightly and smiled. That always happened when Logan talked like that. "What time it?"

"6:45"

"That early."

"I wanted us to spend some time alone before everyone woke up and we opened presents." Ororo whispered.

"Okay give me a couple of minutes and I'll be down." Logan said as he sat up .

"I'll be in the Rec Room." Ororo said as she gave Logan a kiss on the lips before exiting the room and closing the door.

Logan took a short shower and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, like always. He went downstairs and went Ororo in the Rec Room. She had started a fire and she was sitting on the couch with her feet resting on the couch and her arm resting on the arm of the couch. Ororo just sat there watching the fire. Logan walked over and sat on the couch and pulled Ororo into his lap. He slid over to the side of the couch so Ororo could rest her back. Ororo rested her head on his shoulder and then for the next ten minutes or so the only sound that was heard was the crackling of the fire.

"Hey Ro?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." she answered

"Do you want your present now or later?"

"Later. When everybody else opens theirs'."

"Ok."

"Why will I like it?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Logan said.

Ororo looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was 6:57. She got up off of Logan's lap and stretched a bit before talking. "I have to go and make breakfast do you want to help?"

"Ok. Just go and give me a minute to put out the fire." Logan said. Ororo leaned down and gave him a kiss before she left him alone in the Rec Room. He sighed and stood up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it to make sure the ring was still there. Just as he suspected it was. That ring was going to change his and Ororo's life. It better because the ring was $2,500. The ring was two karats altogether. The middle diamond was one karat an tinted to a light blue and he side diamonds were 1/2 karats and these diamonds were on a gold band. He closed the box and oput it back into his pocket. He put out the fire and headed to the kitchen to join Ororo in making breakfast.

When he got to the kitchen he found Ororo mixing a bowl of pancake mix. "What do you want me do to?"

"Can you crack some eggs for me?"

"Sure how many?"

"There are only 8 of us so crack 12 eggs."

"Ok." Logan cracked 12 eggs and beat them. As Ororo poured the mix onto the pan. They continued to make breakfast and the smell of the pancakes, egss, toast, bacon, sausage, and freshly squeezed orange juice woke the residents of the mansion. Kurt and Rogue were the first ones down stairs then it was Tiana, Anthony, Charles and then Hank. They all sat down but Ororo was the last to sit down. They all started to eat breakfast and Ororo and Logan got complimented on how good he food was. After breakfast Rogue and Kurt cleaned up the kitchen in record time to open presents.

Every one was in the Rec Room by 8:00. Logan started another fire and sat on the chair and he pulled Ororo onto his lap. Everybody was opening thier presents but Logan decided to get his later. He handed her a square box and she ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. She gasped. It was a gold locket on a gold chain. "Oh Logan it's beautiful."

She took it out of the box and place the box on the floor. "Open it."

She opened the locked and saw there was her parents wedding picture made small enough to fit in the locket. "My parents wedding picture? Where did you get it."

"Your sister helped me out with this one." Logan said.

"What about the other side?" Ororo asked. "There's nothing there."

"That......" Logan paused as he moved Ororo from his lap and she stood as he got down on one knee. Everybody stopped and looked at them. "I was hoping the other side could have our wedding picture there. That is if you'll marry me?" Logan asked. He opened the box and Ororo started to cry.

It was quiet for a few seconds before everyone saw Ororo nod. "Yes. Logan. I will marry you."

Cheers were heard for the two as Logan slipped the ring on Ororo's ring finger. He tossed the box on the chair and stood up. Ororo gave him a light and short kiss on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her off the ground and spun around a few times as she bended her knees and they laughed.

He placed her down on the ground and they kissed and that lasted for a few seconds. They got their congratulations from everyone before more presents were opened. Now it was time for Logan to open his present. Ororo went under the tree and grabbed a box. "This is part one of your present." Ororo said as she sat down on the arm of the chair.

Logan tore off the paper and opened the box to find a new motorcycle helmet in it. He took it out and examined it. "This is great Ro thanks."

"Look a the back." Ororo said.

Logan turned it over and saw it had a special design on it. t had six claws tearing through the back of the helmet. Logan smiled and gave Ororo a kiss on the lips.

"Remember this is only part one." Ororo said. "Kurt." she said. He nodded and disappeared and next to him was a brand new motorcycle for Logan. "This is part two." Ororo said preparing herself for Logan's reaction.

The bike was yellow and black and on the back in black letters was written 'The Wolverine'.

"This is my present?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it." Logan said. He gave Ororo a great big kiss on the lips and went over to his bike and sat on it.

Ororo followed him and stood next to him as he looked over his new present. He gave a big hug and another kiss before getting off. "I told you I didn't want you getting me anything but." Logan said he pulled close to him.

"But what?" Ororo asked as she put her arms around his waist as well.

"I'm glad you didn't listen." Logan said.

"I can tell." Ororo smiled. She reached up and gave Logan a passionate kiss on the lips. It was short and that caused Logan to want more.

"Why did you stop?" Logan asked.

"Saving the best for tonight." Ororo whispered in his ear.

"Does it have to be tonight? What about now?" Logan asked.

"Nope tonight" Ororo teased.

Everybody went their own way enjoying the gifts they got especially Ororo and Logan. That night Oror and Logan thanked each other for their gifts several times.


	2. Surprises

Chapter 2: 

One month later it was January 26, a few weeks before Valentine's Day. During that month Logan started to move in with Ororo. He was moving with her being that her room was the attic and it was so much bigger than his room. They just had to bring the rest of his clothes up and they were done. They also set the date for the wedding. It was on July 4 of that year. Ororo woke up, with her eyes still closed, she reached over to the other side of the bed and felt a cold spot. She opened her eyes and looked around the room and saw that Logan was not there. The bathroom door was opened, meaning that he was not in there either. She looked at the clock and saw it was 9:00. She laid down not wanting to get out of bed. After about ten minutes she decided to take a shower. After taking a shower and doing all her morning stuff, she went down stairs. Once down stairs she walked around looking for Logan. She ran into Scott during the process. She was walking through the Rec Room when she saw him looking at some papers. "Scott?"

He looked up and greeting her. "Hey Ororo. What's up?"

"Have you seen Logan anywhere?" she asked.

"Ummm. I saw him about an hour and a half ago. He was going into the Gym." He responded.

"Thank you." Ororo said.

"No problem." Scott said. He walked away and continued to look at the papers in his hand as Ororo walked in the direction of the gym.

She got there within 3 minutes and saw the door was open. She stood leaned against the door frame, and watched as her fiancee' trained, by punching and kicking a punching bag. Logan punched and kicked for a little bit before he caught his favorite scent in the world, Ororo's. He stopped and looked to the door and saw her looking at him and smiling. "Hey Ro."

"Good morning Logan." she said as she made her way over to Logan and gave him a kiss on the lips. Nothing else because he was too sweaty.

"When did you wake up?" Logan asked.

Ororo looked on at the clock on the wall and looked back at him. "Around 45 minutes ago. What about you?"

"Around seven." Logan said as he sat down on a chair next to the wall. Ororo sat next to him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I kinda figured that after our little session last night, you could use all of the rest you could get." Logan said with a smile on his face.

Ororo blushed and smiled as she remembered the events of the previous night. "That goes the same for you. You held out pretty long last night." Ororo said as she gave Logan a kiss on the lips.

"Well I try." Logan said. He and Ororo laughed. "Give me a bit so I can take a shower and get dressed and then maybe we can do something."

"Well today I am due at my sisters house. This is our chance to talk. We haven't talked a lot lately. I wanted to go to her house during Christmas but her husband took her to Paris." Ororo said. " But until then I just wanted to sit around and do nothing with you."

Logan went up stairs and took a shower.. While he was in the shower, Ororo went down to the lab to see Hank. She had an appointment that she did not want Logan to know about. After taking several tests Hank finally came back with Ororo's test results. "Well Ororo it looks like you were right." he said with a smile on his face.

Ororo smiled. "You mean.....I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. You are indeed pregnant. Do you want me to call Logan?" Hank said as he prepared to stand up.

"No. I want to wait for the right time to tell him. But I know that I have to tell Charles first." Ororo said. "Hank don't tell anyone okay. Let's just keep it between us."

"I won't say anything." Hank said.

"Thank you."

"No problem and Congratulations."

"I will see you later Hank." Ororo said. 'Now I have to get upstairs before Logan gets out of the shower.' Ororo left and rushed upstairs.

Hank smiled as Ororo left. She was going to finally have children of her own. Even though Evan felt more like a son than a nephew, she knew it wasn't going to be the real thing. Ororo walked to the elevator and when she walked in she pressed the button for the first floor. She watched as the door closed. Once it did she placed her hand on her still flat stomach. I'm going to have a baby. she thought. A tear came out of her eyes but quickly wiped it away when the elevator doors opened. She headed upstairs to find that Logan had just got out of the shower.

"Hey Ro." Logan said as he met her in the hall way.

"Hey." she said as she greeted him with a kiss.

"What do you want to do until you have to leave?" Ororo looked at her watch and read 10:12. She didn't leave for another two hours. "I just want to relax. For the past few days I have been tired more often. And I am kind of tired now I just want to relax. I am going to leave at 12 but I want to talk to Charles before I leave."

"Ok." Logan said.

He led her to the Rec Room and they sat on the couch and Logan grabbed the control and turned on to the T.V. He began to flip through the channels until they both agreed on 'Meet the Fockers' on On Demand. They laughed throughout the movie until it was time for Ororo to leave. She went upstairs and grabbed her purse and keys before she came back down stairs. She said goodbye to Logan who was going to refill his beer stock. He rode off on his bike. Ororo went to Charles' office to tell him about the baby. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well... I'm pregnant." Ororo said as she tried to hide the smile but failed.

"Are you sure?" Charles asked.

"Yes. Hank told me a few hours ago." Ororo said as Charles rolled himself next to her.

"How did Logan take it?"

"I didn't tell him yet. I want to wait for the right time to him." Ororo said.

"Two things. One Congratulations, you should know that I am very happy for you. And two, as of now until you are fully healed after the baby is born, you are on maternity leave." Charles said.

Ororo nodded and she could stop smiling. "I take you are happy as well."

"You cannot imagine how happy I am. Ever since I was accepted into my tribe in Africa I could not wait to have children. And then when I was 17 and you brought me to the states, I saw parents with their children and that made me want to have children even more, but I knew I had to wait. Now I am 27 years old and my dream is finally coming true."

"Why didn't you have a baby earlier?" Charles asked.

"Until Logan, I was waiting for the right Guy."

"Now you found him."

"Yes and I wouldn't have it any other way." Ororo said.

They continued to talk for a few more minutes before Ororo decided to go. "Remember do not tell Logan." Ororo said.

"I won't." Charles said.

Ororo left in her car for the two hour drive to her sisters house.

On the way home Logan went to the bar that was closest to the mansion to get some beer before her went home. He was drinking beer and he heard someone call his name. "Logan?"

He turned around and looked at the woman who call him. She was about 5'4 and had brown hair and green eyes. She looked as if she was in her mid forties "Is that him?" the girl next to her asked.

"Yes." the girl had brown hair as well but had hazel eyes instead of green. She was around the same height as the other woman but she looked like she could be no older than 18 or 19 Logan figured she was the other one's daughter.

"Do you know you?" Logan asked.

"He doesn't remember mom." the girl said. "Let's just leave him."

Her mother turned to her. "No I was looking for him for over 15 years, ever since you were a baby. I finally found him and I am not going to give up now."

"You didn't answer my question. Who the HELL are you?" Logan asked again.

The older woman turned towards him again. "My name is Danielle and this is our daughter Diana."

"Did you just say our?" Logan asked getting angry.

"Yes. I'm your wife." she said.

How did you like it Review please.


	3. Heart Broken

Chapter 3: 

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

After meeting with Danielle and Diana Logan had taken them to the Institute and taken them to talk to Charles. "Logan they are telling the truth. They are you wife and daughter."

"Are you positive?" Logan asked as he sat down.

"Yes. I have here a marriage licence, DNA test, pictures, and I read their minds."

"Why did they have to turn up now. Me and Ro just engaged. I still have to her and there is no telling on how she is gonna take this."

"We just have to hope for the best. But for the time being I think you should show our guest to their rooms." Charles said.

"Alright. Logan said. Right now he wasn't the happiest person in the world. His life was great up until now. He was engaged to very beautiful woman who loved im just as much as e loved her. They were planning their wedding and Logan's wife and daughter just happen to show up. This was going to be one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Tell his fiancee' that they couldn't get married because he already had a wife. Logan left the office and met up with Danielle and Diana, who were sitting outside of Charles' office. "Come on I'll show you to your room." Logan told them.

"We're staying here?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah. Come on. Follow me." Logan said as he walked away. He led them to two rooms in the teacher's wing, in which one of the room used to be his. He showed Diana to her room which was Logan's old room and he showed Danielle to her room three doors down. "And here's you room." Logan said as he opened the door to the bedroom.

"Thank you. This is nice." Danielle said. She walked in and placed her bags on the floor. Logan was about to leave when Danielle stopped him. "Logan?"

"What."

"Are you sure you don't remember us."

"I told you, I'm sure... That operation wiped my memory. I don't remember anything from before it. So my answer is yes. I don't remember anything." Logan said.

"Well I'm sorry Logan. I'm am so happy that I finally found you but really pissed that you can't remember anything." Danielle e placed her hand on his cheek. Logan placed his hand on hers and sighed. He didn't know what to say. Without saying a word, he turned and left Danielle to unpack alone.

Logan went to his room and sat down on the bed. He didn't know what to so, he did what he always did when he was stressed out, blow off some steam inn the Danger room. Mean while Ororo arrived at her sister's house at around 2:30. She didn't want to tell them about the engagement nor the baby, at least not right away. They talked and talked for hours until Vi brought up the Christmas present that Logan got Ororo. "So I take it that you like the present Logan gave you for Christmas?" Vi said.

"Yes I did. He told me that you help him with it. Thank you." Ororo said as she touched it with her right hand. "And of course that is no the only thing that Logan gave me."

'What else did he give you?" Carl asked.

"This." Ororo said with a smiled on her face. She put out her left hand so Vi and Carl could see the ring. "We're engaged."

"That's great congratulations." Vi and Carl said.

"Finally." Vi said.

""And what is that suppose to mean?" Ororo asked.

"Don"t take this the wrong way but we've been waiting for you to date and we were happy to see you and Logan together. Believe me when I say this but we thought that you two would never get together." Vi said.

"Really?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah. Ask anyone over at the Institute. We saw that you two were obviously in love, but you never acted on your feelings." Carl said.

"Now that I think about it, you are right." Ororo said. "Until Logan came along I never believed in love at first sight. But you know that there is more good news."

"More? What could be better than my sister being engaged? Vi asked.

"Well how about your sister and soon to be brother-in-law giving you a niece or a nephew..." Ororo said.

Carl's and Vi's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?" Carl asked.

Ororo smiled and nodded. "I'm about one month along."

"How did Logan react?" Carl asked.

"He doesn't know yet. I wanted to wait for the right time to tell him." Ororo said.

"I'm going to be an aunt. I never thought I'd see the day." Vi said dreamily.

Ororo glared at her and then laughed. They all did. Hours past until Ororo finally noticed the time. "Wow it's ten o'clock already. I should get going." Ororo yawned.

"Why don't you stay here tonight. You look tired." Carl suggested.

"Yeah. You do. I don't want you falling asleep on the way home." Vi said.

"Are you sure I don't want to be a burden." Ororo said.

"We're sure." Carl said.

"Ok let me call Logan." Ororo said. She took her cell phone out of her purse and pressed 3 and then talk. She waited as her phone dialed the mansions number and it rang twice before someone picked up. "Xavier Institute."

"Jean? It's Ororo."

"Hey what's up?"

"Can you put Logan on the phone for me." Ororo asked.

"Sure Just a sec." Jean tried to contact Logan but he had a mind shield up. I'm sorry Ororo but my guess is that her in the Danger room, he has a mind shield up."

"That's okay. By any chance, if you see him anytime soon, can you tell him that I am still at my sister's house and I was be staying here over night."

" Okay." Jean said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you bye."

"Bye."

They hung up the phone and Ororo went to bed but Jean stayed up even though she was supposed to be in bed. She just wasn't tired. She stayed up a little while longer. Right as she was walking to her room, while rubbing her four month pregnant belly she passed Logan who was headed up to bed him self. "Het Red have you seen Ororo?"

"Yeah. She called about 45 minutes ago and said she is going to sta the night at her sister's house."

"Alright. Thanks." Logan said.

Jean nodded and they both walked away. Jean entered her room and slipped into bed next to Scott, her husband of seven, almost eight months. They were married on June 4 and they found out Jean was pregnant five months into their marriage. Logan went into his room, took a shower and went to bed. The next day Ororo returned at around noon. She came in through the mansion's front doors and called Logan. "Logan! Logan!" Now was the time. She really wanted to tell him about the baby. Logan came own the stairs and greeted her with a kiss. Just by the kiss, the way her kiss her, she knew something was wrong. "Logan...Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Yeah... Ummmm...We have to take." Logan said as he grabbed her hands in his.

"Logan what's wrong?" Ororo asked. You were able to tell that she was worried just by the tone of her voice.

"Come here." Logan said as he pulled her over to the stairs and they sat down on the second step. "Yesterday when I left, I went to the bar and I met two women. They told me things I didn't believe so I brought them here and that's when Charles told me what they were telling the truth."

Ororo stopped him by placing her hands on his cheeks and kissing him deeply. "Logan tell me, what girls, and what did you find out?"

He was about to talk but they heard a voice. "Logan, who's this?" Danielle got to the bottom of the stairs before he spoke again. "I don't Believe we've met. I'm Danielle Howlett."

Ororo shook her hand." Ororo Monroe."

"Ro this is one of the girl I met. Danielle is my ...my..." Logan couldn't bring himself to say it, so Danielle finished for him.

"I'm his wife. And the other girl he is most probably talking about is Diana our daughter."

"What? Your wife." Ororo asked. She started to cry and quickly turned so they wouldn't see her tears. "I have to go." Ororo stood and started to walk away before Logan went after her and grabbed her arm. She looked at him.

"Ro don't walk away. We'll work through this."

"Logan please. Just...I have to be alone right now okay."

Logan let go of her and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Alright."

She turned and walked away as Logan sighed as he watched her retreating figure. "What's her problem?"

"What do you think, she's upset." Logan said as he looked at Danielle.

"Why?"

"What do you think. It's because we're married."

"Well what does it matter to her?"

"Well if we're married then that means that our wedding in July is problem."

"Wait a minute you two... you're married?"

"No shit Sherlock."

Danielle glared at him and went upstairs. Diana came from the direction in which Ororo left. "Hey Dad. Who was that, the woman that was crying?"

"That is Ororo Monroe...my fiancee."

"You are getting married?"

"Well now that you guys showed up I don't know if that'll happen." Logan told her as he sat down on the stair he sat on before.

"I'm sorry Dad, really I am. Even though I really wanted to meet you, at the same time I didn't because I knew that you would have a life where ever you were. And us coming would just ruin it. But mom, being the ways she is, she wanted you back. She wants everything to go her way, and if it doesn't she gets angry." Diana said as she sat down on the same step next Logan. "And my guess is that Mom and Ororo already met. And now that mom knows that you have another woman in your life, she will do anything to get put Ororo out of the picture and get you to herself. Please be careful."

"Thanks. It's nice to know at least one of you cares." Logan said as he looked over at Diana, who smiled back.

"I just hope that everything turns out for the best." Diana said. She gave him a hug before getting up and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute." Logan said. I know this question is sudden but who named you?" Logan asked.

Diana smiled. "Diana Maria came from you."

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. When I was a little girl mom always told me that you named me after your mother. She told me that you're mom died when you were about 6 years old. You didn't really remember her and so you wanted to name me after her, to prove how much you loved her." Diana informed him.

"Thanks." Logan said.

Diana smiled as she turned again and went upstairs. Logan stayed seated for a few more minutes before going out for a ride. Ororo sat in the library and cried. Everyone started to know that she was upset because it raining. She tried to stop crying but she failed once she saw the ring on her finger. Jean came in. "Ororo?"

Ororo looked up at Jean as she walked over and sat down next to her. She hugged Ororo without saying a word. Jean and Ororo eventually started to talk about the baby trying to get Ororo's mind off of Logan. But all Ororo could think about was the fact that she never told Logan about their baby. "How is the baby treating you?" she asked.

"Okay." Jean answered.

"Well it looks like that your baby is going to have a playmate not long after it is born." Ororo smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant." Ororo said.

"That's great...but wh..."

"Logan doesn't know yet. I was going to wait for the right time to tell him but his wife showed up."

"Oh. Look, Logan loves you. Ever since you two got together, I've never seen him happier than he is with you. You two will work this out."

"I know. I love him too but right now nothing is going the way it should go. Most probably the wedding is cancelled and right now I can't Logan about the baby. There is no telling on when things will start to look up or if they even start to look up."

"I can't say when everything will start to look up but I know for a fact it will."

"I just hope you're right." Ororo said.

Over the next few days, things got worse. Logan started to spend more time with Danielle and less time with Ororo. Diana spent some time with Logan but most of the time with Ororo getting to know her. One night Logan ruined everything he and Ororo were working for, over the past few days. He broke Ororo's heart. He broke her heart by sleeping with Danielle. Here's wheat happened. On February 2 at 3:00 in the morning Logan lay awake not able to sleep. He looked at Ororo who was laying next to him with her back to him. He sighed and decided to get a beer and try to get some sleep again. Being that Ororo was a light sleeper, Logan carefully got out of bed and got out of the room without waking Ororo. He headed down to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen and met up with Danielle.

He walked in and saw her at the table eating some ice-cream from a bowl. "Hey." Logan greeted.

"Hey. Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Me neither."

Logan walked over to the other side of the kitchen and got a beer from the refrigerator. It was quiet for a minute while Logan drank and Danielle ate her ice-cream. They didn't feel like talking for a minute before Danielle spoke up. "So how are you and Ororo?"

"Good." Logan said. "How are you and Diana liking it here?"

"We're fine. Diana is actually spending a lot of time with Ororo lately."

"Yeah. I know."

Danielle finished her ice-cream and so she washed it and found her self standing in front of Logan. They were actually standing really close. Daniel then asked the question that was going through her mind ever since she came. "Logan do you love me?"

This came to Logan's surprise. "Yes but..."

"You love Ororo too."

"Yeah."

Danielle move closer to Logan so that they were only inches apart. "But the thing is I love you too. I love you so much you wouldn't believe." Danielle placed her hand on Logan's cheek and leaned up to kiss him. Her lips connected with his. She pulled away after a few seconds and pulled away only to have Logan kiss her back. She wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and Logan wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke only for air and then kissed again while they headed up stairs to Danielle's room.

Meanwhile Ororo woke up and noticed Logan was not there in bed. "Logan. Logan" she called only to get no response.

Ororo waited a few seconds before getting out of the bed and deciding to go downstairs to see if that is where Logan was. When she turned the corner she saw a site that she never thought she'd see in her life. Logan was kissing Danielle who had her legs wrapped around his waist and they were going in to her room and closing the door. A tear came down Ororo's cheek as she started to run back to her room. Once she got there she let it all out, and it started to rain. Ever since Danielle e came Ororo knew that Logan would have to choose between the two and it looks like Logan just made his choice. "I have to leave."

She went to her closet and grabbed the biggest suitcase she could find and started to pack all of her clothes and the things she needed. While making the bed she saw the ring on her finger. She finished making the bed and sat down at her desk with a pen, two pieces of paper, two envelopes, and the box that the engagement ring came in. she kept the box, she didn't know why but she felt that she just had to. She wrote a note to Charles and Logan and placed them in the right envelope. For Logan's note she put it on the pillow on the bed and she returned the ring in it's box.

She grabbed her suitcase, coat, and note for Charles and left the room with out looking back. Ororo went down stairs to the garage, she opened the garage door so the exhaust fumes would not stay in the garage. She turned on her car and put the suitcase in the back seat. Se went to Charles office and put the envelope that was addressed to him on his desk, so it would be the first thing he saw. She looked around the office and a tear came out of her eye. "Goodbye Charles. I will miss you Logan."

Ororo left the office and headed back to te car. She left the mansion grounds in no intension of return. Two hours later at 5:30 she arrived at her sisters house. She knew that she was awake because around this time Carl woke up to get ready for work, plus the lights were on. Ororo parked in front of the house and got out of the car pulling her coat closed. She rang the door bell. After a minute Carl opened the door wearing dress pants and a dress shirt. "Ororo what are you doing here?" he asked as he moved aside so she could come in.

"Is Vi awake. I have to talk you." Ororo said in a shaky voice. Carl took her coat.

"Yeah just wait here."

Carl rushed upstairs and explained to Vi that Ororo showed up. She came down in a hurry and gave Ororo a hug. When they pulled away Vi notice Ororo was crying. "Ororo what's wrong?"

"I broke up with Logan." Ororo said through tears.

How do you like it. Please review.


	4. Moving Away

Hey Slickboy444 in answer to your question: Yes Jean and Scott are married for almost eight months. I mentioned that in the third chapter. 

Chapter 4:

After explaining everything to Vi and Carl, Ororo was allowed to move into the room she stayed in every time she was at their house. They all agreed that Ororo would stay until she found another place to live or until after the baby was born. It was around seven o'clock in the morning when Charles went to his office and when he went behind his desk he saw an envelope with his name on it. He opened it and it read:

Charles,

I am sorry but I have to leave. I cannot stand to be here

anymore. I will be at my sister's house and I will be fine.

I want you to be the first one to know that I left Logan,

I broke off our engagement. Don't ask why. I am

sure that Logan will tell you. Tell everyone that I will

miss them. But please don't tell Logan where I am. I haven't told

Logan about the baby yet so don't tell him, I don't want him to know.

I love you and I will miss you.

-Ororo

Charles wondered why Ororo left. She and Logan were happy together, until Danielle showed up. Mean while Logan managed to slip out of Danielle's bed put on his pants and sneak upstairs without anyone seeing him. He entered his room and hoped that Ororo didn't miss him. But that thought soon left his mind when he saw that the bed was made and Ororo was no where in sight. "Ro? Ro?" Logan called but her got no answer. He looked around the room once more before he saw the envelope and box on the pillow. Logan sat on the bed. He opened the envelope and read:

Logan.

Things just weren't working out. Just days ago, I was the happiest

woman in the world, but then as the days past my happiness went down.

You started to fall in love right before my eyes. You kissed Danielle the

way you used to kiss me. I knew you were falling in love with her.

And that would mean that you would have to choose between me

and her, and judging by your affair last night, my guess is that

you chose her. Right now, the most sensible thing to do would

be too call off the wedding, break the engagement, to give you back

your ring. Me staying would just get in the way.

Now that I am gone, I hope you are happy with Danielle. Just

remember that I love you and I always will.

-Ororo

Logan looked at the paper in shock. He noticed that there were spots on the paper that looked like water was on the paper. Those were tears. Tears he caused. He grabbed the box on the pillow and opened it finding the ring her gave in perfect condition. He looked at it in disbelief. Ororo left him. I was all his fault anyway. Logan slept with Danielle, but last night he couldn't control himself. He had to talk to Charles. He grabbed the ring and the letter and rushed down stairs to Charles' office. Not bothering to knock, Logan opened the door and went in. "Charles' Ro-" Logan was silenced by Charles putting up his hand as a sign to stop.

"I know." Charles said. "She said that you would know why?"

"Yeah." Logan said. He sat down on the chair in front of Charles' desk. "Yeah...Me and Danielle...we..slept together last night."

Charles was shocked. He never thought that Logan would do that to Ororo. "And she found out." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah. Last night was a mistake. I don't know what got into me... I love Ororo...and would never do anything to hurt her...but...it looks like its to late for that." Logan said.

"Why did you do it?" Charles asked as he rolled over to Logan's side.

"I don't know. I couldn't control my self. One part of me wanted to but the part wanted Ororo. I just gave in. I just want her to know how sorry I am. But my guess is that she doesn't want anything to do with me, let alone talk to me. "Logan said.

They talked for a bit more until Logan left and went to the kitchen to get a drink. He sat at the table and looked at the ring. When he was there Danielle came in showered and dressed. She walked over and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek with a smile on her face. Logan back away from her and continued to look at the ring. Danielle saw the ring. "Oh is that for me." She went for the ring and tried to give Logan another kiss.

"Get off of me." Logan said as he stood up and back away from her.

"Logan?"

"Leave me alone."

"Why."

"Because of what happened last night Ororo left." Logan said.

"Well that leave more room for us." Danielle said as she took a step closer.

"There is no us." Logan yelled. "There may have been once but no anymore. Because of what we did, Ororo left me. She broke off out engagement. Last night was a mistake and you know it. I don't know I slept with you." Logan said. He grabbed the note of the kitchen table. "I can't believe I married someone so heartless. Diana was right, you don't care for anyone but yourself." Danielle stood there and watched as Logan left the kitchen.

Meanwhile at Vi's house Ororo was just waking up due to a wonderful smell that was coming from downstairs. She laid in bed for a few more minutes before deciding to get up. She brushed her teeth. and went down stairs to the kitchen. Vi took called in sick so she could spend time with Ororo and make her some breakfast. "Good morning." Vi said.

"Good morning." Ororo responded.

"I thought you could use a nice breakfast."

"You didn't have to. Ororo said.

"I know, but it's the least I could do."

"You already put a roof over my head."

"I want to do as much as I can for my sister and niece."

"Ho do you know it's a girl?"

"I have a knack for these things. I knew Evan was a boy."

Ororo laughed. "Okay I'll take your word on it." They ate and cleaned the kitchen and then sat in the living room and talked.

"So do you know where you want to live?"

"Yes. Actually I want to live in Virginia."

"It's nice down there."

"Yeah it is." Ororo said.

Many things happened within the next five months. Here are the major things. When Ororo was two months pregnant Danielle pushed Logan over the edge. She continued to act as if they were a couple. Logan just one day lost it. He yelled at her and told her to leave. Logan divorced her. Before Danielle left, Diana stood up to her and told her that she was tired of putting up with all of her crap and that she wouldn't do it anymore. After she left, Diana revealed that she was mutant. She was able to transform into any animal and communicate with them. She also had a healing ability but no where as strong as Logan's. He code name was Morph. In that same month a new mutant came to the mansion. His name was Kevin Dawkins and being 21 he was only two years older than Diana. He had super strength. You can say it was love at first sight because he and Diana started to date a week after he arrived.

Kevin and Diana continued to date. When Ororo was five months pregnant two big things happened. One, on May 17th, Jean gave birth to a health baby girl weighing in at 7 pounds 3 ounces, they name her Abigail Rachel Summers. Number two, hunting wasn't going all that great for Ororo. She looked for houses in Virginia. She found one she absolutely loved but someone else beat her to the chase. One day Vi was in the kitchen with Ororo sorting the mail. Ororo and Vi were both standing. Vi was sorting the mail while Ororo was drinking a glass of water. It being Saturday, both Carl and Vi were home. The mail was in three piles, bills, junk mail, and Ororo. Ororo rarely got mail. She got her cell phone bill and insurance but today was different. "Ororo here you got something." Vi handed Ororo a large brown envelope.

Ororo accepted it and put down her glass of water. She looked at the return address and smiled. That's when Carl came in. "It's from Charles." They looked up at Ororo. Ororo opened the envelope and pulled out the first piece of paper and read.

Ororo,

I hope you and the baby are fine. I

know you are looking for a house in Virginia

and I hope you like this.

-Charles

Ororo pulled out the rest of the papers and gasped. She put her hand on the counter for support. Vi and Carl rushed over to her and helped Ororo sit down at the kitchen table. All while Ororo never took her eyes off the papers. "Ororo what's wrong?"What is it?"

"Charles.. He.." Ororo paused.

"He what." Vi asked.

"He bought me a house." Ororo said as she looked up with a smiled on her face and tears running down her cheeks.

"Really? A house." Carl asked.

"Look." Ororo handed them a picture of the house he bought. "He was the other buyer that beat me.

"It looks like you have your house after all." Vi said.

"Yeah. It looks like it.

Within the next three weeks Ororo was pack and ready to go to Virginia. They rented a U-Haul truck to drive to Ororo's house. She said goodbye to Vi and David. Scott, Jean, Diana, Kevin, Charles and the baby were all going down south as well. They were going to help Ororo move in as well as spend some time with her. "Goodbye Vi, Carl. Thank you so much for all you have done to help in these past months. How can I repay you?"

"By calling us when you get there.. That's it." Carl said.

"Okay."

"Ororo?" Charles said as he came to the doorway.

"I'll be right there Charles." Ororo said as she turned back to Vi and Carl. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Now go or you'll miss you flight." Ororo did her best to hug her sister and brother-n-law.

Ororo walked down the side walk next to Charles. At the end was a limo and inside was Scott Jean and Abigail. Charles was put in and Scott help Ororo get in. Kurt was driving them to the air port where they were going to meet Kevin and Diana. When Ororo got comfortable she got acquainted with Abigail. After meeting Kevin, the plane ride and after calling her sister Ororo finally saw her house. They parked the cars they rented and Ororo got out. When she got out of the car a tear out of her eye. It was a two story house that was cement. It had a large window above the front door. And not to mention it had an in ground pool in the back yard. Charles rolled next to her. "I don't know how to thank you. You have done so much for me but this tops it."

"That was a thank you." Charles said.

Along with the house. Charles bought Ororo furniture and it was moved into the house by Scott and Kevin. Jean and Charles went grocery shopping a few hours after arriving and Diana and Ororo stayed at the house to do simple things and take car of Abigail. They were putting clothes in Ororo's drawers and talking when Diana asked about the baby. "So do you know what the baby is yet?"

"Actually. I had my last doctor's appointment with my doctor last week and I got an ultrasound."

"And what?"

Ororo smiled. "I'm going to need pink paint for the nursery."

"It's a girl?"

Ororo nodded. She gave Diana a hug and that's when Scott and Kevin came in." Hey guy's." Diana greeted him.

"How are you guys keeping up." Ororo asked.

"Actually we're done setting up the baby's furniture." Kevin said.

"Already?"

"Yeah. We just didn't arrange it because we don't know how you want it." Scott said.

"Why don't you go and look at it." Diana suggested.

"Ok." The boys led Ororo to the nursery, which was next door to Ororo's room. "It's beautiful." Ororo said once she saw it. She walked over to the furniture and ran her fingers over it whit one hand on her stomach. It was all matching. Solid Oak crib, rocking chair, and two dressers. "Thank you." she smiled.

"What color do you want to paint it." Scott asked.

"Pink, It's a girl."

"Okay first we have to g out and get some pink paint." Mentioned Scott.

"No first you are going to take a break. Ororo said to the two men.

"She's right." Diana said as she walked into the nursery with two cans of soda from the cooler in the living room. She handed on to each of the boys. "It's six o'clock now and we got here at around one. So you guys have been moving furniture for about five hours.

"Five already? Wow. The only thing that we have to do is paint." Kevin said as he placed his arm around Diana's shoulder.

"Well Charles and Jean should be coming back with the groceries soon, and then.." Ororo was interrupted by a cry that came from her room. "I'll get her." Ororo said.

She exited to the room to take care of Abigail, her Goddaughter. She went in, picked Abigail and sat down on the bed. "Shhhh." Abigail had red hair, which she got from Jean, and blue eyes, whic she got from Scott. Ororo rocked her to sleep and then laid her down on the bed. Ororo laid down next to her and very gently rubbed Abigail's back so she would stay sleeping. While she did this, she herself started to fall asleep. About five minutes later, Scott came in to se what was taking Ororo so long. When he entered the room, he smiled. There he saw his daughter and her godmother. He and Jean had asked Ororo to be her godmother when Jean was about six months pregnant.

Scott grabbed a blanket and covered the two before leaving the room and heading back to the nursery with Kevin and Diana. About ten minutes after that, Charles and Jean returned with groceries that would last Ororo for a long while. After putting them away, Jean and Diana made dinner. After cleaning up, they all went to bed.


	5. Baby's on the Way

Blix Howlet: To answer your question, Logan does not know. The only people that do are Vi, Carl, Hank, and the others who went to visit Ororo. Logan will find out soon enough, I won't say when.

Chapter 5:

A week later, Charles and the others left, but before hey did, Charles promised to send Ororo money every month so she could pay the bills and buy baby things. He would sed her money, because right now Ororo was unable to work. The day after they left, Ororo got a visit from one of her neighbors. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to find a woman that couldn't have been no older than thirty and two boys. "Hi my name is Jessica Pratts and these are my sons Timothy and Anthony."

"Ororo Monroe." She held out her hand and Jessica took it. "How old are your boys?"

"Timothy is ten and Anthony is nine. How far along are you?" she asked motioning to her stomach.

"Just got into my seventh month." Ororo said as she rubbed her stomach. "Why don't you come in."

For the next few hours, they talked. Jessica mentioned that the neighborhood they lived in was full of mutants, so Ororo would not have to hide her powers. Jessica nor her kids were mutants. She told Ororo that she divorced her husband when Anthony was a baby. Ororo told her about the whole situation with Logan and Jessica said, "Well don't worry, I'll be right her o help. I'm right next door."

"Thank you. Do you know that you are the first person who..." Ororo stopped and placed a hand on her stomach.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

Ororo smiled. "She's kicking." She grabbed Jessica's hand and placed it on her swollen belly. "Feel."

"It feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. Too bad Logan is missing this" Ororo said. It was quiet, the only sound was the sound of the T.V. from the other room. Ororo and Jessica were in the kitchen. Ororo was drinking orange juice and Jessica, apple juice.

One month later, Ororo and Jessica were talking while they watched David play with one of his friends from down the street, while Timothy was at his friend house. They sat on Jessica's patio and just relaxed. "How are the firework shows around here?" I was July 3rd. One day before Independence Day.

"One word. Amazing. I've been here for seven years and every year they get bigger and better."

"Good I love big shows. Where do we go to watch it?"

"The park a few miles down the road. By the way, when is the baby born?"

"August 1."

"Just one more month." Jessica smiled.

"Yeah." Just then they heard the phone ring and Jessica stood up.

"Hold on. Let me get that." She rushed inside to pick up the phone.

A few minutes later Anthony and his friend Bob(short for Robert) came to get a drink of water. "Where's mommy?" Anthony asked.

"She inside. She went to answer the phone." Ororo said. Just then a sharp pain shot through her stomach and she grabbed it in pain.

"Are you okay?" Bob asked.

"Tony go get your mom. Hurry." Ororo said through gritted teeth. He ran inside.

"Okay so I'll see you on Thursday at ten." Jessica was scheduling a meeting with one of her clients. (A/N: She's a lawyer.)

"MOM...MOM." Tony yelled jumping up and down in front of his mother.

Jessica shushed him. "Okay bye." she hung up the phone. "What have I told you to do when I'm on the phone?"

"Mommy, Ororo's hurt."

"What?" Jessica ran outside and saw Ororo catching her breath. "Ororo what's wrong?"

"I think I just a contraction."

"Okay. I want you to relax I'm going to call the hospital to tell them that we're coming in." Jessica ran inside and called the hospital and Bob's father so could take Bob and Tony while she took Ororo to the hospital. She came out of the house. "Okay we just have to get you to the hospital and get you checked in."

"What if something's wrong with the baby. She's a month early."

"Hey don't worry. Both Timothy and Anthony were both early and nothing was wrong with them. Your baby is going to be fine."

"Okay, but first can you to get my overnight bag. It's in the closet as soon as you walk into the house." Ororo smiled.

"Okay I'll be right back." Jessica left and got Ororo's overnight clothes and Bob's father came and got the boys and then Jessica took Ororo to the hospital. By the time they got her checked in they discovered her contractions were fifteen minutes apart. While Ororo got settled in Jessica waited in the waiting room. She had Ororo's bag and purse and inside was her cell-phone. She dialed Vi's number and waited for someone to pick up. _**RING RING RI-**_

"Hello."

"Hello. Is this Vi Daniels, Ororo Monroe's sister?"

"Yes. Is everything okay?"

"This is Jessica Pratts. I am Ororo's neighbor down here in Virginia and I called to tell you that she has gone into labor."

"Does she want me to come down there?"

'To tell you the truth, she doesn't know that I am calling. I was hoping that you could come down here and it could be a surprise for her."

"That's a great idea. I'll take the next flight down there."

"Okay. Bye."

"Thank you Bye." They hung up the phone and Jessica then called the number to Charles office. **RING RING **

"Hello."

"Hello. Is this Charles Xavier?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Jessica Pratts, I am a neighbor of Ororo's and I called to tell you that Ororo has gone into labor."

"She's four weeks early." Charles said.

"These things happen." Jessica said. "I was wondering if you could come down here. I wanted it to be a surprise for Ororo..."

"Okay. I'll take he next flight."

"Okay. Thank you."

They hung up the phone and a few minutes later Jessica got word from the nurse that she was aloud to go in a see Ororo. She walked in and heard a beeping sound.

"Hey." Ororo greeted.

"Hey." Jessica said She walked over and sat down next to the bed. She looked at the machine that was beeping and then back at Ororo and then smiled.

"The babies heartbeat." Ororo said. Just by the sound of her voice you were able to tell that this was one of the happiest moment of her life. For the next few hours Jessica helped Ororo through her contractions and then Jessica's cell phone rang. "Hello...Okay...I'll be there in about 30 minutes...Bye" Jessica hung up her phone. "I'm so sorry Ororo. I have to go. I have to go and pick up the boys and do some other things." She had to pick up her sons and Charles and Vi at the airport.

"It's okay. You have been here for me all this time. I don't want to hold you from doing anything you have to do." Ororo said.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours." Jessica said.

"Just go." Ororo said. She watched as Jessica leave the room. Two hours later Ororo's contractions were ten minutes apart. She had a large window that looked out in to the city and she was looking out of it when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Jessica came in. "Hey I have a surprise for you." Jessica said.

Ororo ha a confused look on her face until two people walked through the door. "Vi? Charles?" The two walked over and Vi gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Pratts called and told us that you were in labor." Charles told her with a smiled on her face.

"She did?" Ororo looked at Jessica with a smile on her face She mouthed 'Thank you.'

"How are you feeling?" Vi asked

"Right now I'm fine. But when those contractions hits.. It's a whole different sorry." They all laughed. After another five hours Ororo's contractions were now five minutes apart. Jessica and Vi were getting some food to eat in the cafeteria and Charles stayed with Ororo. She was having another contraction while Charles wiped her forehead with a cold damp washcloth. Charles had wanted to asked her a question but didn't know how to bring it up. "Charles?" Ororo said after a few minutes.

"Yes."

"You've been distracted ever since you got here. What's wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Logan."

"Forget I asked."

"Ororo listen. I think.." he was interrupted.

"Please Charles. I know that I shouldn't have left like that, but I was heart broken. What he and Danielle did really proved that Logan loves her more. He chose her over me." she said.

"Why didn't you tell him about the baby?"

"I told you..I was waiting for the right time. But then Diana and Danielle came. Diana wasn't the problem, Danielle was. Danielle finally got to him. Sh gave him what I couldn't. The one thing he wanted."

"What was it? You loved him. That's what he wanted. You gave it to him already." Charles said.

"No, she gave him a past. That's what he wanted. Now he knows his name, his pas, he knows who he is, and he has a family."

"Yes right here." Charles placed his hand on her stomach. "His family is this baby and you are taking it away form him."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Ororo said.

"But this isn't something that should be kept from him. He should know that he about to become a father again. He should be here to witness her first steps, and not to mention her birth."

"Which I hope happen's soon." Ororo said as pain shot through her stomach.

Charles stayed with her and held on to her hand until the contraction ended. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to forget." Ororo said. "Well at least try to forget. I admit it won't be easy, but this is something I have to do. I want to forget the love we had for each other, the times he protected me, and all the pain he's caused me heart. I know that there's one thing that I can't forget. It's the daughter he gave me. I love her. I don't want to love him anymore."

"When ever you feel ready, come back home."

"I don't know if that'll ever happen." Ororo said.

Another five hours later, after fifteen hours of being in labor, Ororo was ready to push. It was around 1:30 in the morning, hen Dr. Peters said ,"Okay Ororo your ready. I want you to push."

Hope you like it. Please REVIEW


	6. A Promise Made

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 6:

"Okay I want you to push on the next contraction." Dr. Peters said.

"Okay." Ororo said. Vi offered to stay with her throughout the delivery. Vi grabbed her hand and Ororo pushed.

Outside, in the waiting room was Charles and Jessica. They had just gotten there five minutes before, after getting a phone call saying that Ororo was about ready to push. Jessica had brought the boys as well. Inside Ororo gave her first push and continued to get through with Vi's help. At 2: exactly 2:13 Ororo heard the words, "Okay I see the top of the head." her doctor said.

Vi grabbed a cold washcloth and patted Ororo's forehead. "Okay your almost there."

"It hurts Vi. It hurts too much." Ororo said.

"Believe me. I know it hurts. But you can't give up. You've gotten this far." she said.

Ororo closed her eyes and said "Okay."

Dr. Peters gave Vi the signal and Vi said. "Okay Ororo push."

Ororo pushed and pushed. After a few more pushes, "The head is out. One more push.."

Ororo gathered up her remaining strength and pushed. "Here comes her shoulders...one arm..the other...the stomach...legs...and feet." Ororo laid down exhausted. "It's a girl." She then hear her daughter cry. A tear came down her cheek as Dr. Peters cut the cord. He hand her off to a nurse who wrapped her in a warm blanket and took her over to her awaiting mother. She was place in Ororo's waiting arms. "Hello little one."

At the sound of Ororo's voice, the baby stopped crying. She was used to Ororo's voice, because she used to talk to her all the time when she was still in the womb. The baby had white hair and Ororo's skin color. He eyes were closed so they were unable able to tell the eyes color. They heard the doctors say," Time of birth, 2:15 a.m. on July 4 2005."

"She's beautiful Ororo." Vi said. "What are you going to name her?"

"She looks a lot like mom, so.."

"You mean?"

"N'Dare Gabrielle Monroe." Ororo said.

The name was recorded and she was cleaned and weighed.. She was 19 inches and weighed 5 pounds 8 ounces. Ororo fell asleep and Vi went out to tell everyone the news. When she got out there, she saw that Timothy and Anthony were sleeping but Jessica and Charles were awake. "Did she have the baby yet?" Charles asked.

"Yes. It's a girl. 5 pounds 8 ounces. She named her N'Dare Gabrielle, after our mother." Vi said.

"Can we see them?" Jessica asked.

"In about 30 minutes." Dr. Peters said as he walked up behind Vi. Right now they both have to get some sleep." After meeting with Ororo 45 minutes later, they all went home to get some sleep.

Over the next few days, Ororo got visits from some of her neighbors and because Logan took a road trip several students came to visit Ororo. Scott, Jean, Abigail, Kevin, and Diana, they all drove down to Virginia to see Ororo and N'Dare, while Charles and Vi flew back to New York. Along with the adults Kurt, Kitty, Rogue (who could now control her powers), Remy and Evan went. Evan stayed at the house because he did not want to frighten anybody at the hospital if he went. No one told Ororo about Evan, they wanted it to be a surprise. When N'Dare was three years old, Ororo was aloud to bring her home.

Jessica drove Ororo and N'Dare home. They walked up the sidewalk and Jessica carried N'Dare's car seat despite Ororo's words. She wanted to carry N'Dare but Jessica said she had to rest. Ororo opened the door and when she turned on the light she heard, "Welcome home."

Ororo jumped and looked around and saw the same faces that came to visit her including "Evan?"

"Hey Auntie O."

She quickly went over and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" she asked once she broke the hug.

"Well I hear you had a baby and so I thought I'd come to see my new cousin." Evan said.

"Well in that case," Ororo paused. Jessica placed the car seat with a sleeping N'Dare on the table. Ororo unbuckled, N'Dare and picked her up. She fussed a bit but stayed asleep. "Meet you cousin, N'Dare Gabrielle Monroe." She handed her to Evan and he adjusted her in his arms.

"She looks a lot like grandma." Evan said. When he was younger, Vi and Ororo would always show him pictures of their parents.

"That's why I named her after her." Ororo said. "The only difference is that they have different eye color. This one gets her eye color from Logan." Ororo said quietly so only Evan could hear. Everyone went to get some drinks and snacks while Ororo stayed with Evan and N'Dare.

N'Dare received many gifts from everybody. She got clothes, and toys, That night Scott, Jean, and Abigail, Remy and Rogue got bedrooms while everyone else slept on the couch bed and air mattresses. N'Dare slept in her crib for the first night. That night Ororo couldn't sleep, so she looked at the clock and got out of bed. It was 4:00. She made her way to the nursery and when she walked in she saw her daughter laying on her stomach. Walking over to the crib and reaching in, Ororo gently rubbed her daughters's back. "I love you so much, you know that?"

Ororo pulled the rocking chair next to the crib and sat down. She stuck her hand through the bars and grabbed N'Dare's hand. She smiled and eventually rocked herself to sleep. She woke up about 90 minutes later when she heard. "WHHAAAAA."

Ororo sat up and stood up. She reached in and picked up N'Dare. Ororo changed her diaper before going downstairs to prepare a bottle of formula. She descended the stairs not wanting to wake Evan or the others. When she reached the kitchen she saw Jean who was feeding Abigail. "Hey looks who's up." Jean said.

"N'D'are's hungry." Ororo said." She prepared a bottle and sat down at the kitchen table across from Jean.

"So, how is motherhood treating you?" Jean asked.

"Better than I expected."

"What's your favorite part of it."

"Her sleeping." Ororo joked. They laughed. "Really, I would say, the first time I held her. Knowing I brought this innocent life in the world."

"Just think of how many firsts that they'll have." Jean said.

"First smile."

"First laugh."

"First step and words."

"First day of school."

"First boyfriend."

"It goes on forever."

"And I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ororo said.

"Yeah." Jean replied. "Do you ever plan on telling Logan?" She asked out of the blue.

"I don't know. But I know that one day, she is going to wonder about her father and want to meet him. And I am going to have to tell him."

They continued to talk for about two hours before noticing the time. "Ororo look at the time. It's eight o'clock."

"Wow we should make breakfast." Ororo said.

"No you just got out of the hospital. You still need time to rest and finish healing. That's why we are here to stay for a while. We want to help you out."

"Well thank you. Just until I start working. I got a job a the local day care center a few miles away. And the best part is that employees are able to bring there kids in for free."

"That's cool."

'Well we ave to take these two to bed. " Ororo said.

"Yeah. Jean said. She walked over to her room and placed Abigail on the bed next to Scott and then went back to the kitchen. Ororo went upstairs and placed N'Dare in her crib. She went back down stairs and helped Jean cook. The made pancakes, eggs, sausage, and orange juice. The smell woke up everyone in the next room. They came in and greeted the two women. The ten, twelve is you counted Abigail, and N'Dare ate. The rest talked, laughed and had a great time.

After a week, Remy and Rogue left, the week after that. Kitty and Kurt left, the week after that, Scott, Jean, Abigail left, and then when N'Dare was one month old. Diana and Kevin left with Evan. Time past and it was N'Dare's first birthday. She was thrown a pool party and Jessica came with her kids, as ell as Vi, Carl, Charles, and everyone else that visited Ororo before.

Ororo sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. She watched as Remy and Rogue played with N'Dare in the pool. When N'Dare was about three months old, Remy and Rogue got married and now Rogue was two months pregnant. She look at Scott, Jean, and Abigail. Scott was cooking on the grill and talking to Jean and at that moment she past Abigail to Diana who then past her to Kevin who was in the pool, and then she joined in him. They were still dating and showed no signs of breaking up. Some were in the pool and some were tanning. "Ororo?"

She turned around and saw Charles coming over to her. "Yes."

"I thought I'd give N'Dare her present now. Is that Okay?" Charles; asked.

"Sure." She said. "Remy, can you bring N'dare over here?" She called.

Remy nodded and swam her over to her mother. Ororo took N'Dare from his hands and sat her on her lap. "Grandpa has a present for you." Ororo said, referring to Charles.

Jessica brought out a box that had a few holes in it. Jessica put the box down and Ororo stood N'Dare up. She looked at the box and a bark was heard and a puppy popped out of the box causing N'Dare to laugh. Ororo looked at Charles. I hope it's okay.

It's fine. Ororo sent back. Look how happy she is.

hey watched her play with th lab that was about 2 months old. Ororo named the dog Sadie. Along with the dog, Charles bought, 3 months supply of food, shampoo, dog toys, a collar, and he got the other medical shots and papers they needed. Over the next few years, things were great. Logan was the last thin from Ororo's mind until one day, a few months before N'Dare's fourth birthday, N'Dare asked "Why don't I have a daddy?" This really surprised Ororo. She answered the questions and she got some more like "What is he like?" and "Why doesn't he come to visit?"

Ororo explained everything. She started to think about Logan a little bit more often. One week before N'Dare's 4th birthday, Ororo was going shopping for presents, so she dropped her off a t Jessica's house. Before she left she asked her "So is there anything you want for your birthday?"

N'Dare thought for a minute and then said. "I want to meet my daddy."

Ororo froze. "Okay."

"Do you promise?" N'Dare asked with hopeful eyes.

Ororo was quiet for a few moments before she smiled. "I promise. You'll meet your father for your birthday."


	7. Home Sweet Home

Is it just me, or is it every time an X-Woman gets pregnant and runs without telling the father about the baby, she comes back after four years.

NaijaStrawberrie: Sorry, I meant When N'dare was three days old Ororo was allowed to take her home.

Chapter 7:

RINGRING...RINGRING...RIN "Hello Xavier Institute."

"Hey Rogue. It's Ororo."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry I can't talk right now, but can you put Charles on the phone?"

"Yeah. Hold on." It was quiet for a moment. "Hello."

"Hello Charles I have to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes...No...Well as you know N'Dare's birthday is in a week."

"Yes."

"And.. I.. was wondering if N'Dare, Sadie and I can go there for a few days."

"You do know that Logan is here right?"

"Yes...that is why I want to come. For the past few months N'Dare has been asking questions about Logan and I answered them. And today... I asked her what she wanted for her birthday, and she said that she wanted to meet her father."

"And you said Yes." It wasn't a question, it was just a statement.

"Yes.. I mean how could I not? I know I was the one who left Logan but that shouldn't stop her from meeting her father, one of the people who gave her life. When she asked me, it set something off that made me realize that she wasn't completely happy. She saw all of her friends with Dads and she was the only one with just a mom."

"Okay. I will set up two rooms for you and I will purchase the plane tickets for you."

"Okay." Ororo said. "Thank you Charles."

"No problem. I will call you when I get the tickets."Charles said.

"Okay. Just don't announce it to the mansion yet." Ororo said.

"I won't."

"Thank you Bye." Ororo said. They hung up the phone. Ororo was sitting in her car at the local 'Toys R Us'. She put her cell phone in her purse and got out of the car to get some toys for N'Dare. After shopping and getting a call from Charles, telling her that he got the flight booked for, Tuesday at 8:00 pm. It was Sunday and they had two days to get ready. Ororo managed to push back N'Dare's birthday party to Monday and everybody she invited that lived in Virginia was able to make it. She moved it up because she didn't want to disappoint N'Dare because lots of her friends were to come. And not to mention N'Dare was very happy that she was going to meet her father. The time finally came, their plane left at 8:00 pm and landed at 10:30 pm. About thirty minutes before the plane landed N'dare asked, "Mommy can you tell me about Daddy again?" She yawned being that she was tired.

"Sure." Ororo started to remember everything Logan had did for her. "Your dad is someone who never lets anyone push him around, he sticks up for himself and others. He's always there for the people he loves and he'll protect them with his life, and he'll never give up." Ororo looked down and saw that N'Dare was sleeping.

When the plane landed N'dare was still sleeping and Ororo didn't want to wake her up, so she carried her off the plane, and it was easy being that she didn't have any carry on bags. She entered the building and looked around and eventually saw Scott and Jean. "Hey guys." Ororo said as she shifted N'Dare in her arms.

"She's sleeping?" Jean asked.

"Yes." I did not want to wake her." Ororo answered.

"Here. Let me get her." Scott said. Ororo transferred her over to Scott.

"Thank you." Ororo said. She hugged Jean and gave Scott a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on we have to go get your luggage and pick Sadie." Jean said. They made their way to the baggage claim and picked up the luggage and picked up Sadie. The went out to the limo which Kurt was driving. She greeted Kurt with a big hug and they headed home. Ororo sat in the back with Jean and Scott and N'Dare had her head resting on Ororo's lap and Sadie was on the floor sleeping.

Meanwhile back at the mansion:

Logan just got out of the shower after spending three hour in the danger room. He was laying in his bed, looking at a ring. Every night, ever since Ororo left him, he looked at the ring. He thought about returning the ring but never got the heart to. He still loved her which gave him hope that she would come back, but now he was starting to think that it wouldn't happen. He put the ring back in his drawer and fell asleep and dreamt about her. Just like every night for four years.

Kurt parked in the garage and everyone got out. Ororo was carrying N'Dare and Sadie jumped out and sat down just wagging her tail. "Velcome back Ororo." Kurt said. He disappeared and went to his room and got into bed with his wife of two years, Kitty. Scott and Jean grabbed the bags and they went to the mansion's foyer. Ororo looked at the steps and smiled as a tear came down her cheek. "It's been too long."

"Yeah." Jean said.

The went upstairs. Ororo got the attic back and Sadie was put with her for the night. N'Dare got the room that was right next to the attic entrance. The next morning Logan was the first wake up and went straight to the danger room for a few hours, until someone cooked breakfast. Ororo was the second. She got up, took a shower, did all that morning stuff before getting dressed in a pair of blue hip-huggers and a white sleeveless shirt, and white sandals. After that she took Sadie outside for a walk around the mansion grounds.

Every step she took, brought her another step closer to another place that brought back more memories of Logan. She and Logan had a history at the mansion, like at the green house. When she got there she was surprised to find that everyone had kept her plants alive. This is where they their first kiss. It was the day after Apocalypse

FLASHBACK: 6YEARS AGO

Ororo was in her green house planting some rose bushes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Within a second she was in the air and turned around. She had lightning in her hand and her eyes were white. Her hair was standing on end as the wind started to pick up. She was ready to attack. "Calm down Ro, It's just me." Logan said, trying to stay on his feet

It took a few moments but Ororo finally noticed Logan. The lightning in her hands disappeared, the wind died down, and her hair went back down to normal. She looked down at Logan and started to breath hard. Logan grabbed her hands. "'Ro it's me." he said,

"Logan?" She floated down and fell to her knees as her eyes went back to their normal blue color. "I'm sorry."

Logan kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she started the cry into his chest. "Logan..I'm sorry..."

"SHHH. It's okay." Logan said as he smoothed her hair.

"I'm just mad. I almost hurt my friends and family. I'm just relived that no one was hurt."

"Hey. I want you to listen to me." Logan said. He placed his hand on her cheeks and made her look at him. " It wasn't you and you know that. Besides, there is one good thing that came out of this whole thing."

"What's that?"

"It made me realize how much I love you." Logan said. "Made me realize, that if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live."

"You love me?" Ororo asked, shocked.

"Yes." Logan answered. The next thing he knew, Ororo was kissing him. Logan responded, hoping this wasn't a dream.

Ororo pulled away after a minute. "Good, because I love you too." Ororo kissed him again.

END FLASHBACK.

A tear rolled down Ororo's cheek and she was interrupted when Sadie let out a soft bark. Ororo bent down and pet Sadie. Before leaving the green house, she watered the plants, for old times sake. She left with Sadie following and she walked to the pool. The pool was where, a kiss led them into making love for the first time. It was a little over a year after they had gotten together.

FLASHBACK 5 YEARS AGO

Ororo couldn't sleep. No matter how much time she spent trying to go to sleep, it didn't work. She finally looked at the clock and noticed it was 12:11 a.m. It was now August 14th. Her birthday. She was 26 years old. "Happy birthday Ororo." she whispered to herself. She walked out onto the balcony and felt the cool summer's breeze, it was beautiful. Deciding to take a swim, she put on a bathing suit, grabbed a towel and goggles before flying down to the pool. She stood at the edge of the pool, put on her goggles and dove in.

Logan, who was awake as well, heard the splash and looked out the window. He saw a figure moving in the water. He hurried downstairs and once at the pool he saw the moving figure was Ororo and relaxed. He sat down on the lawn chair and watched his girlfriend swim her laps. Ororo was too caught up in completing her goal for tonight, she didn't notice Logan watching her. 30...31...32...33...34...35 she thought. She stuck her head out of the water ans started to catch her breath. Taking off her goggles and holding her self out of the water, she noticed Logan. "Hey Logan."

"Hey. How many?"

"35...New lap record."

"What did you beat?"

"30"

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same."

"Why don't you come in and swim with me?" Ororo suggested.

"...Okay..." Logan said. He stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. They swam, laughed, kissed and Logan finally said. "Happy Birthday 'Ro."

"Thank you Logan" Ororo said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and Logan deepened the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Without breaking the kiss, they managed to get to the edge of the pool. Logan broke the kiss long enough to lift Ororo out of the water. He got out of the pool and made love to Ororo right on the lawn chair he was sitting on before. Then in her room.

END FLASHBACK

Ororo left the pool and went inside with Sadie. She decided to relive old times by making breakfast for the mansion. She'd been gone for four years and she missed cooking for 50 people. She made pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and orange juice. She feed Sadie and when food was just about done, Diana came into the kitchen to see who was up this early to cook. "Ororo?" she thought she was dreaming.

"Hi Diana." Ororo said calmly.

Diana rushed over and hugged Ororo. "What are you doing here?"

"Well believe it or not.. for N'Dare."

"Really?"

Ororo nodded. "I asked her what she wanted for her birthday and she said that she wanted to meet her father." Ororo said. "I talked to Charles. and so we're here."

Diana walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. When she reached for the door Ororo saw a sparkle on her finger. She smiled."Is there something you want to tell me?" Ororo said as she put down the spatula because she was done cooking. Diana looked up. "Like that ring on your finger?"

Diana looked at the ring and smiled. "Kevin proposed to me last night. And you are the only person who knows."

"Really? So when's the wedding?"

"We just got engaged! But I know I want it to be soon." Diana said as she sat down and Ororo next to her. It was quiet for a minutes before Diana spoke up. "Did you meet up with Dad yet?"

"No. How are he and your mother?"

"Divorced."

Ororo froze. "Really?"

"Yes. They got a divorce not too long after you left. He still loves you Ororo. He never stopped loving you."

"And I love him but.." Ororo was interrupted by N'dare.

"Mommy?" she walked in and saw Diana. "Diana!" She jumped up and into Diana's arms.

"You're getting heavy."

"Mommy says the same thing."

"That's because it's true." Diana said.

"N'Dare, why don't you go upstairs and wash up for breakfast. My room is right next to yours. Go in there and use my bathroom."

"Okay." N'dare jumped off Diana's lap and ran out of the kitchen and upstairs, Sadie followed.

"She get's cuter every time I see her." Diana said.

"Yeah."

"What were you going to say before she came in?"

"What?"

"You said that you still love dad but.."

"But who knows what will happen. I leave and come back with his daughter, our daughter. Who knows how her will react? If he'll love her. I don't want him not to love her. We came all this way because she wanted to meet her father."

"Hey, don't say that." Diana said. "He'll love her just as much as he loves you."

"I really hope so."

Both students and teachers started to come down due to smell. All of them were surprised to find that Ororo was back and that she had a daughter. They met N'Dare and took an immediate liking to her. Before everyone sat down to eat, Logan came down and caught Ororo's scent. He followed the scent to the kitchen and found her. "Ro?"

Ororo turned and almost fainted. "Logan we have to talk."

"Yeah we do." he said.

"But not right now."

"The when?"

"After breakfast. There is something I have to tell you and it's very important."

While eating breakfast, Logan noticed a little girl sitting next to Ororo. He knew she was Ororo's daughter. After breakfast, Ororo and Logan met in the Rec Room while a few other people cleaned the kitchen. "Logan I know you saw the girl sitting..."

"Hi Mommy." N'Dare said as she walked into the room. "Who's that?"

"It's a really good friend. Why don't you go, get changed, and find Abigail to play." Ororo said.

"Okay" N'Dare said. She ran out of the Rec Room.

"Your Daughter, how old is she?"

"She's turning four in a few days...meaning that she's your daughter." Ororo said.

Logan stood there wide eyed.

Hope you liked it


	8. Explinations

Chapter 8:

"My daughter?" Logan asked once he could trust his voice again.

"Yes, your daughter." Ororo answered.

"And now is the time I'm finding out about her?"

"Yes." Ororo said quietly.

"Why?"

"Well because I was scared to tell you about her." Ororo said.

"When did you find out you were pregnant." Logan asked.

"The day Danielle came. Hank told me a few hours before I left."

"Why didn't you tell me before you left? When things were good?"

"I wanted to wait until later. I wanted to set up a nice romantic dinner, the right time. But it never came. That night when you and Danielle slept together, you caused my heart so much pain who couldn't believe. Believe me when I say this Logan, but no matter how much I wanted to tell you, my heart wouldn't let me. It wouldn't let me stay and tell you that I was having your baby. It wouldn't let me stay and let you witness the birth of your daughter's birth. It wouldn't me stay so we could carry out our wedding. At that moment...it hated you so much. But at the same time it loved you to a point that you wouldn't believe. It didn't matter what pain you caused me, I still loved you. I still love you." Ororo had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And believe when I say this Ororo. I still love you. For the past four years I kept on loving you no matter what. I always hoped that you would return. That's why I divorced Danielle. I made the mistake in sleeping with her, I know I did. It's my fault, but that still doesn't tell me why there is another kid I have that I didn't know about. I never stopped thinking about you. But my guess is that you forgot all about me. I hope you had a great time down where ever you were." Logan said. His voice got louder. "Believe it or not I was worried about you. I never heard anything about you and I'm pretty sure that no one else did either."

"Well guess what? You're wrong. Didn't you ever get suspicious about the trips everyone took? Well they were coming to visit both N'dare and me. And as for having a great time, I didn't. It was hard living there by myself. I did have help from my neighbors and some of the people over here, like Scott, Jean, and even Diana and Kevin. They came whenever I needed help. You can asked Charles, he came as soon as he heard that I was in labor. He tried to get me to call you, and tell you about the baby, but I didn't. He asked what I was going to do, and I said I was going to forget. I wanted to forget the missions we went on, to the times we made love, right down to every kiss we shared." She started to cry even harder. "I managed to put you in the back of my mind, but I could never forget, being that the man I wanted to forget was also the father of my child.

"Logan take a guess on who's eyes she has. Yours. N'Dare has your eyes, and it made it harder. I would look into her eyes and see you." Ororo whispered.

"Answer this, if you wanted to forget me and everything we've been through together, then why did you come back to the place where all of it happened? Where all of those memories would come back?" Logan asked in a very angry tone of voice.

Ororo sighed. "I did it for our daughter."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was asking N;Dare what she wanted for her forth birthday. She said that she wanted to meet her father."

"She did?" Logan asked.

"Yes, She did. She loves you Logan. So instead of standing here and arguing with me, why don't you take some time and get to know your daughter, so you can love her back." Ororo suggested. She stood there waiting for a reply, but Logan just stood there speechless. She left the Rec Room leaving Logan alone. He was still in shock.

He left the Rec Room and went to th garage. He got hon his bike and took off. Ororo, who was on top of the roof watched Logan leave. After about ten minutes of wiping away her tears and collecting herself, she went inside. On the way to her room she met N'Dare. "Mommy I like it here."

"You do?" Ororo asked as she knelt down in front of N'Dare.

"Yeah." N'Dare said. Where's daddy?" she asked out of no where.

Ororo took a deep breath and let it out. "Do you know that man I said was just a good friend?"

"Is that Daddy?"

"Yes. It is."

"Well where is he now?"

"He went out for a while." Ororo said.

"Is he mad at me?"

"NO. Why would you think that?"

"Because I heard you fighting about me" she said. This made Ororo's heart drop.

"Well, listen to me, and I want you to remember this. No matter what anyone tell you, I LOVE YOU, and I know that your father loves you too. I know that, that is never going to change." N'Dare smiled.

"You guy are just the people I was looking for." came a voice.

They both looked up and saw Diana walking towards them. "Kevin and I were going to take Abigail to the park and we thought she might have more fun with N'Dare and Sadie."

"Do you want to go?" Ororo said.

"Can I?"

"Go get your shoes on and get Sadie also." Ororo said.

"Thank you Mommy." N'Dare said. She ran off to her room.

Ororo stood up. "How are you doing?" Diana asked her.

"Fine. Why?"

"Kevin and I heard the fight you had with Dad." she mentioned.

"You too?"

"Who else heard it?"

"N'Dare." Ororo said. "She asked if Logan was mad at her, and of course I said no."

"Well, where is he now?"

"He went off on his bike." Ororo said. "Now that's a good thing. I don't think that we can hold a conversation without it turning into a fight. He's too angry at me."

"Give him some time. You know that he's someone who doesn't like change all that much. He didn't like that fact that I was dating Kevin but now he's happy."

"And I'm happy for you as well. As for Logan. I'll give him some time. That is the only thing I can do."

Diana and Kevin left with N'Dare, Abigail, and Sadie. Ororo decided to go and spend some time with everyone else, being the she some free time. Later on that night Logan returned at around midnight. He park his bike in the garage and he went inside. He was taking one last check on all the doors, making sure they wee all locked and the alarm was set on all of them. He took off his helmet and looked around. The last door he was checking was the front door of the mansion. He looked thought the glass and saw Ororo sitting on the steps in her pajamas. She was watching Sadie run around a bit. He thought about their 'talk' earlier that day and she was right, he had o know his daughter. He shouldn't be mad at her because it was his fault she left in the first place. He opened the door, stepped outside and closed the door without letting Ororo know. He stood there for a moment before speaking up. "What's her full name?"

Ororo looked up and behind her and saw Logan walking over and sitting on the step next to her. "What?"

"N'Dare, what's her full name?"

"N'Dare Gabrielle Monroe. I named her after my mother." Ororo said returning her attention to Sadie.

"That's a nice name. What about her birthday?"

"She's turning four on Saturday." Ororo said.

"That's Independence Day."

"Yeah. Charles said that I could throw a party for her." Ororo said.

"Hey if you want I'll help you throw the party." Logan said after a minutes of being quiet.

"Really?" Ororo said as she finally looked at Logan.

"Yeah. I mean she is my daughter right?"

"Yes, she is." Ororo said.

"Well... Do you think that you can go to the mall with me so I can get her something. I don't know what kind of stuff she likes."

"Sure."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Logan spoke up again. "So, when did ya get the dog?"

"Sadie? Actually, Charles got her for N'Dare's first birthday" Ororo said. "So she's about three years old." She yawned.

"You look tired."

"I am."

"Why don't you get some sleep." Logan said as he stood up. "I'm going."

"Don't worry. I'll go in, in a minute. I have to get Sadie."

"Okay." Logan said. Ororo hesitantly reached up and hugged Logan. He was surprised at first but then he returned the hug. "I missed you Logan."

"I missed you too 'Ro." Logan said.

"She pulled back just enough to see Logan's face. "I love you 'Ro."

"I love you too Logan." she said. She reached up and kissed Logan on the lips. It was gentle yet firm. She pulled away leaving Logan surprised. She walked off to get Sadie without looking back. Logan went inside and was walking towards his room when he past two rooms. One was Ororo's attic bedroom and the other was N'Dare's room. He opened the door and was able to see clearly because the night light was on.

He walked over to the side of the bed and bent down to look at his daughter. She had a lock of white hair in her face and so he pushed it behind her ear. Meanwhile Ororo was walking inside and set the alarm and then walked upstairs. She went to check on N'Dare. As she was nearing her door she saw the door was opened. She walked over to the doorway and smiled at what she saw. Logan gave N'Dare a kiss on the forehead before he stood up. Sadie went to her bed in the corner of the room and Logan looked at Ororo. "Hey I was just..."

"It's okay." Ororo said. She walked over to N'Dare's bedside and gave her a kiss on the forehead as well. Ororo grabbed Logan's had and pulled him out of the room closing the door behind them. They stood outside her door and Logan noticed a certain item on Ororo. It was the necklace he gave her on that Christmas before she left. "You kept this?" He placed his hand on the necklace.

Ororo touched Logan's hand. "I could never take this off. There are two things you gave me that I could never give up. This and our daughter. I know I gave up the ring but..." Logan placed his finger on her lips.

"I want to give you so much more." Logan said. He placed his hand on her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her the same way she kissed him five minutes ago. She wrapped her arms around his waist and returned the kiss. He started to pull away but Ororo deepened the kiss. They went up to her bed and made love for the past years they missed.

Hope you liked it. Sorry this chapter was so short. Next Chapter coming soon. Please review.


	9. Party Time

Chapter 9:

The next morning, Ororo was first to wake up out of the two. She opened her eyes and felt a strong arm around her waist and another arm under her neck. She had two choices; one, stay in bed and wait for Logan to wake up or two, get out of bed. She decided to go with number one, stay in bed. She turned over so that she was facing Logan. Ororo raised her hand and took her hand and touched Logan's face. She lightly kissed him, and fell asleep a few minutes later. Meanwhile everyone was downstairs ands eating breakfast and they noticed Ororo and Logan were missing. "N'Dare, do you know where your parents are?" Rogue asked as she helped her two year old son, Jeremy eat. (A/N: Sorry I'm not good at her accent.)

N'Dare shook her head. "No."

"Do you think they're okay?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they're just fine." Jean said as she tried to hide a smile. Being the only two telepaths in the house, both she and Charles knew what happened between Ororo and Logan the night before.

It wasn't until 12:00 that Ororo and Logan woke up. They laid in bed and just laid in each others arms. Ororo had her head resting on Logan's chest and Logan had his arm around Ororo's shoulder. "We have to get out of bed." Ororo said.

"I know." Logan said.

They stayed still for a few minutes before Ororo spoke up. "We're not moving."

"So?" Logan said. He rolled over s that he was on top of Ororo and kissed her. "Let's just stay here for the rest of the day."

"We can't." Ororo said. Logan started to make a trail of kisses going down starting at her neck.

"Why?"

"One word. N'Dare."

Logan stopped at Ororo's right breast. He sat up and got off of Ororo. "Yeah.You're right."

"I think it's time she finally met her father." She sat up and held the blanket to her chest. "But first I think that we should take a shower."

She got out of bed and went to her bathroom. After five minutes, Ororo was rinsing her hair when Logan came in with out her knowing. He placed his hands on her hips and she jumped. Ororo turned around and saw Logan standing there. " You startled me."

"Sorry." Logan laughed. He kissed her on the lips and that led to them having sex right there in the bathtub. They didn't get out for another hour and Logan managed to make it to his room without getting caught. He left and Ororo got dressed in a pair of white hip-huggers and a black tank top. She put on white sandals and her hair in a low pony tail. She walked out of her room and saw N'Dare passing by. "N'Dare."

She turned around and smiled. "Hi mommy."

Ororo walked over and picked up her daughter. "How would you like to meet your father?"

"Really?"

"Yes. He wants to meet you and he's waiting." Ororo said. She carried her over to Logan's room a few doors down and put her down in front of it. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." N'Dare said.

Ororo knocked on the door and they waited for Logan to answer. When he did, he saw Ororo and smiled. "Hey 'Ro."

"Logan, I want you to meet your daughter. N'Dare Gabrielle Monroe." Ororo said.

Logan looked down and saw N'Dare looking at him. He bent down. "Hey N'Dare."

"Hi daddy." N'Dare said in a soft voice. Logan smiled, he liked the sound of her calling him daddy.

Before he could react, N'Dare jumped up and hugged Logan. Logan acted immediately and returned the hug while standing up. They held on tight. A tear came down Ororo's face as she watched this. She needed a camera, this was a Kodak moment. "I love you daddy" N'Dare said just loud enough for Logan to hear.

"I love you too kid." Logan said.

N'Dare pulled away and saw Ororo. "Mommy why are you crying?"

Ororo got closer to Logan ad N'Dare and kissed her forehead. "I'm crying because I'm happy. And I'm happy because we're a family."

Logan pulled Ororo close and kissed the top of her head. "I love the both of you and that is never going to chance. I won't mess up again."

"And we love you." Ororo said. She leaned up and kissed Logan on the lips.

"Hey why don't we go out for ice cream" Logan suggested.

"Would you like that?" Ororo asked N'Dare.

"I love ice cream." N'Dare exclaimed.

"Well go to your room and get on your black sandals." Ororo said as she let out a laugh.

Logan set N'Dare down and she ran off as he and Ororo stayed in the hallway. They had their arms around each others waist and they looked into each other's eyes. "We still have a party to plan." Ororo said.

"Yeah." Logan said. "This is something I wouldn't miss for the world." He leaned down and captured Ororo's lips with his. They kept their grip on each other. During the kiss Remy and Rogue rounded the corner with Jeremy. They stopped when saw Ororo and Logan. Smiling, they turned and left the couple alone. They were happy because Ororo and Logan were apparently back together. Ororo pulled away and rested her head on Logan's chest. That's how N'Dare found. "I'm ready."

They got their ice cream and while eating N'Dare told Logan all her likes and dislikes. After ice cream, N'Dare was taken beck to the mansion so Ororo and Logan could get some of her birthday presents. The party was going to be a pool party and the theme was going to be Madagascar (1). Ororo took N'Dare to see the movie, and she loved it. Logan bought her toys and a new bike. All of that was added to the toys Ororo bought her when they were in Virginia.

Days past and everyone now knew that Ororo and Logan were back together, and they were happy for them. Logan and N'Dare got to know each other better. Logan and Ororo slept in the same bed because they found it was a habit that was hard break, being that they loved being in each others arms at night. The morning of N'Dare's birthday, she woke up early and woke up Ororo and Logan. She opened the attic door and quietly walked up stairs. She went over to the bed and jumped on it. "WAKE UP ITS MY BIRTHDAY."

This woke both Ororo and Logan. "Stop jumping." Logan said.

N'Dare stopped jumping. "N'Dare why don't you go to bed for another hour, and then you can bother us all you want." Ororo said.

"But it's my birthday." N'Dare pouted.

"It's 6:00. Give us an hour." Logan said.

"Okay." N'Dare said. She got off the bed and left the room.

"Does she do this every year?"

"Yes. Ever since she turned one she's been waking up earlier than she has to." Ororo said.

Logan laughed. "I guess she has an instinct for this huh?"

"Yeah she does." Ororo yawned.

"Let's get some sleep." Logan said

They fell asleep and woke up an hour later. They got dresses and checked on N'Dare and saw that she was asleep. Ororo wanted to cook breakfast so she made breakfast and that woke everyone up. Logan had to go upstairs and get N''Dare because she hadn't come down. Everyone said Happy Birthday to her. After eating breakfast, everyone did their own thing until it was time to get ready for the party. Vi, Carl, and Evan were coming at 12:00, that's when the party started. Ororo and Logan got changed into their bathing suit. Ororo put on her bathing suit, a light blue bikini. At 31 years old and after having a baby, had no stretch marks and her figure from before she got pregnant. Logan put on his swimming trunks and a muscle shirt.

A few minutes later Diana and Kevin returned from picking up some food for the party and the cake that said, '_Happy Birthday N'Dare' _It had the four characters from Madagascar and n'dare was very happy. Everyone tool part in setting up for the party. Ororo and Jean put the high things up. All of the presents were brought outside by Kurt. The party started and N'Dare was the first one in the pool. Following her was Ororo and then Logan. Scott started to cook food on the grill. Lots more got in. Rogue decided to stay out for a while and talk with Kitty who was staying out for a while and who also five months pregnant.

At around 2:00 it was time to say happy birthday and cut the cake. In the middle of the cake was a big candle shaped like a four and four candles surrounding it. Logan lit the candles and everyone sang :

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday Dear N'Dare_

_Happy Birthday to You_

"Now make a wish." Ororo said. "And blow out the candle."

"Okay." N'Dare said.

Logan and Ororo cut the cake and Jean served the ice cream. After all of the cake was served Ororo and Logan got their own cake and sat down at their own table. They were eating and Logan spoke up. "Ro we have to talk."

"What about?" Ororo asked.

"Tomorrow. I wanna know if you are going to leave or not."

"Well that's up to N'Dare. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to leave." Ororo said as she kissed Logan. "I know that I want to stay."

"And I know that I want you to stay." Logan said. He looked at his plate. "I'm going to gt more cake. Do you want anything?"

"Just a little bit more soda." Ororo said.

Logan took her cup and walked away. Logan cut himself a piece of cake and poured Ororo a class of soda. From his pocket he took out a round object and looked at it before he dropped it in the soda. (A/N: Don't worry it won't hurt Ororo. You will like what it is.) Logan took the cup back over to Ororo and sat down. "Thank you Logan." Ororo said before she took a drink.

"No problem."

"N'Dare came by while you were gone and guess what she said."

"What?"

"She said that she wanted to stay." Ororo said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes. She loves you Logan, and so do I. I don't think that we're going anywhere." Ororo said. A few minutes past and Ororo drank the rest f the soda. When she did, she felt a round hard object in her mouth. Just by the feel of it she knew what the object was. As she was taking it out of her mouth she started to cry. It was the engagement ring she had given back to him four years ago.

"I don't want you to leave Ro. I want you to be my wife. I want to have more kids for us to love. I can't spend anymore time away from you or N'Dare." Logan said grabbing her hand. "I want us to be married. I want us...to be a family."

Ororo didn't let Logan finished his little speech. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away with even more tears coming down her cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes." Logan laughed.

"It's a yes." Ororo laughed. Logan slid the ring on Ororo's finger before kissing her again.

N'dare saw what just happened. Her wish came true.

Hope you like this chapter. The Epilogue will be up soon.


	10. Epilogue

I am so sad. This is the last chapter. I am planning on writing a sequel, what do you think? 

Chapter 10: Epilogue

After Logan had proposed to Ororo, she N'Dare and Logan went back to Virginia. Logan went back to help them pack up and they put the house up for sale. While in the process of selling the house, Jessica's older son, Timothy, who was now 14, was discovered as a mutant. He was playing football with some of his friends in his back yard when all of a sudden he disappeared. He didn't noticed it but everyone else did. Charles then came down and talked with Jessica and after the house was sold, Charles, Logan, Ororo, N'Dare, and Timothy headed back to New York. Ororo paid back Charles all the money he had given her while she was down in Virginia. Ororo kept in touch with everyone from her neighborhood, especially Jessica, being that she was watching over her son and Jessica was the main person that stuck by her side.

Two months later, on September 24, Ororo and Logan were married. Jessica came. They spent two weeks in the Bahamas, courtesy of Charles. One week after they came back, Jean announced that she was two months pregnant with her and a Scott's second child. On Valentines's Day was Diana and Kevin wedding. They spent a week in Italy. Danielle came for the wedding. She apologized for causing so much trouble between Ororo and Logan. They accepted the apology but Ororo still felt uncomfortable around Danielle and vise versa. Thankfully she left after Diana and Kevin did.

Ever since Diana's wedding, Ororo and Logan had been trying to have a baby, now it was nine months later and they had no luck. Kitty and Kurt's baby was born on November 8, a boy they named Daniel. Scott and Jean's baby was born on May 9, a boy named Nathan. Diana and Kevin decided to wait a few years before adding on. Ororo was in the library reading a book when Jean came in holding Nathan. "Hey Ororo." Jean said.

"Just the person I want to see." Ororo said.

"What's up?"

"Logan and I were wondering if you and Scott could look after N'Dare this weekend."

"Sure, Why?"

"Well for the past nine months, Logan and I have been trying to have a baby." Ororo started.

"Really?"

"Yes. I know it's shocking. Logan wanting a baby." Ororo laughed. "Anyway, one of the reasons we haven't had any luck is that, we both have been too tense and because of that both Hank and Charles suggested that we get away this weekend." Ororo said.

"In that case, we'll take her." Jean said. "I'm sure that Scott won't mind."

"Thank you Jean." Ororo said.

"No problem."

"Now that's settled, I want to se my godson." Ororo said.

Jean smiled and handed Nathan over to Ororo. Ororo started to play with Nathan and aft a few minutes Logan and N'Dare came in. "Hi Mommy."

"Hi N'Dare." Ororo greeted. N'Dare jumped up on the couch next to Ororo and Ororo gave Logan a kiss before handing Nathan over back to Jean. "N'Dare, this weekend you father and I are going to go away."

"Can I go?"

"No you can't."

"Why?"

"Well because your mom and I want to be alone for a few days." Logan said.

"Who's going to take of me?"

"Your uncle Scott and I." Jean answered. "We can have a lot of fun this weekend."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Logan said. "I'll pick you up from school first though."

The next day after picking up N'Dare and saying goodbye to her, Logan spent two hours driving to a cabin, Xavier owned in the wood. Charles had the cabin built just in case any of his X-men had to get away for a few days. Logan drove along a path o the cabin and stopped in front of it. "This place is beautiful." Ororo said as she stepped out of the car.

Logan walked over to the trunk and opened it to take out their suitcase. "Yeah it's nice."

Logan walked over and took the suitcase in side. Ororo stayed outside to admire her surroundings for the next few days. Logan stepped outside and saw her walking towards him but stopped her. "Wait." he said he walked towards her.

"What is it Logan?"

He suddenly picked her up bride style and started to walk to the entrance of the cabin. This weekend you aren't gonna do any kinda of work."

"So are you going o carry me around all weekend?" Ororo asked as he placed her down on the couch inside and he took her coat.

"Well it all depends Darlin'" Logan said as he hung up her coat and his.

"Depends on what?"

Logan walked over and bent over to kiss her on the lips. "Depends on how much time we spend out of bed."

"And just how much time do you think that'll be?"

"Not much time I hope." Logan said. He kissed he on the lips and he picked her up again and he found the bedroom.

Afterwards they laid in bed with Logan spooning Ororo. He had his hand on her stomach and she played with his wedding ring. "So what do you want his baby to be?" Ororo asked Logan.

"Your not even pregnant yet." Logan said. "The way you are saying it is like you are."

"I know." Ororo said. "I was wondering. I want this one to be a boy. I want to give N'Dare a brother."

"That would be nice." Logan said as he nuzzled his face into Ororo's neck. "How many kids should we have?"

"I just want two, the most three. One of each." Ororo said. She turned over so that she was facing Logan. She touched his face and placed a light kiss on his lips. She yawned.

"You're tired?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. You did wear me out." Ororo laughed. She fell asleep.

"Well 'Ro, you wore me down." Logan whispered. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep a couple of minutes later.

Three weeks later it was Thanksgiving Day. It was around ten o'clock in the morning and Ororo was stuffing the turkey. There were a lot of people coming over today. Vi, Carl, and Jean's parents were coming and they were bringing a turkey. Evan and the Morlocks were coming as well. Callisto was allowing them to come mainly because they hadn't had a decent meal in months, and because they were able to stay the night. Ororo had just finished stuffing the turkey when Logan came in. "Hey Ro."

"Hello Logan." she greeted him with a kiss.

"About to put the turkey in?" he asked.

"No you are about to put it in." Ororo said. She covered the turkey and Logan opened the oven and laughed. Logan put the turkey in the oven and Ororo washed her hands.

"So what do you want to do today?" Logan asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Well. I really don't have any time."

"Your busy all day?"

"Yes." Ororo said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. "There are going to be over 60 people here. Everyone decided to stay for dinner."

"Okay. Well then I'll be in the Danger Room for a few hours." Logan said.

"You are spending a lot of time in there lately." Ororo said.

"Well, lately there isn't much to do." Logan said. "Besides, don't you want a husband with these?"

He showed off his muscles on one arm and Ororo laughed. "Oh Yes. I want my husband to be nice and strong." Ororo said. She reached up and kissed Logan on the lips. "Okay you go. I have a lot to do today.

Logan kissed her on more time before leaving the kitchen. She waited a few minutes before deciding to go upstairs to her room. She walked up too her room and went into the connecting bathroom. She took out a box that was hidden in the cabinet beneath the sink.

6 MINUTES LATER

Ororo sat on her and Logan's king size bed with a smile on her face. She was pregnant, finally. After she and Logan have tried for so long, they finally succeeded. She threw away the box and put the pregnancy test in her underwear drawer. She wanted to make sure that the test she took wasn't a false positive so she headed down stairs to see Hank. On the way down she ran into N'Dare and Abigail. "Hi Mommy."

"Hey girls." Ororo said. 'What are you up to?"

"Aunt 'Roro, we want to watch a movie." Abigail said.

"Okay. Well lets go to the Rec Room and I'll put on a movie for you." Ororo said to the two girls.

"Okay." the two girls said at the same time. They ran down stairs and Ororo walked down stairs. By the time she got to the Rec Room, N'Dare and Abigail were sitting on the couch and Abigail was holding the DVD The Incredibles. "We want to watch this one."

"Okay." Ororo put on the DVD and then she went down stairs to Hank's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard. She opened the door to see Hank at his desk looking at some papers. He looked up and took off his glasses. "Ororo what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if I could take a pregnancy test."

Hank's eyes widened. "You think you're pregnant?"

"Well yes. I just took a home test and I want to make sure it's not a false positive." Ororo said.

"Well then, let's get you tested." Hank said. He stood up and the two went into the lab where Hank took a sample of her blood. "Okay Ororo. I will have the results in a few hours."

"Okay. Thank you Hank."

"No problem." Ororo smiled and left the lab. She went up stairs and went to prepare several guest rooms for her family, the Morlocks, and Jean's family. A few hours later, at around one, Ororo was checking the turkey when Hank came in. "Ororo?"

"Yes?" Ororo closed the oven and turned around.

"I have your test results and." Hank paused.

"And.."

"It's positive." Hank said. He couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. You are about on month along and you are due in early July." Hank said.

Ororo had tears coming down her face. "Thank you so much Hank."

"No Problem. So when are you going to tell Logan and N'Dare?"

"Tonight. When I tell everyone else." Ororo sad. "But until then..."

"It'll be our secret." Hank finished.

"Right." Ororo said. She grabbed a napkin and wiped away her tears.

"Congrats." Hank said as he left the kitchen.

Ororo sat down at the table and placed a hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe it, she was pregnant. Now there was just keeping it a secret until tonight. Every Thanksgiving, everyone said what they were thankful for, and that is when she would tell them. And that is what she did. Charles was the first to go and it went around the table clock wise, meaning Ororo was the last to talk. "I am thankful for several things. One, my family. My husband and daughter, and every other being at this table. You have stuck by my side through thick and thin and I thank you for that. I am also thankful for the fact that God has finally answered my prayers. After Logan and I have been trying for the past nine months, I am pregnant with our second child."

Ororo sat down and got congratulations from everybody at the table. "You're having a baby mommy? N'Dare asked.

"Yes." Ororo said. "You're going to be a big sister."

"When did you find out?" Logan asked placing a hand on her stomach.

"Today. I took a home test and a test with Hank." Ororo smiled. She put her hand on Logan's.

"Our second kid." Logan said.

"Yeah.' Ororo said. Logan put his hand on her cheek and they both leaned in a kissed. Logan broke the kiss after a few moments and gave her a big hug. He lifted her out of her chair and spun her around before putting her down and kissing his wife before they sat down to eat.

THE END

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS FIC. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


End file.
